total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Duncan
This article focuses on the the interactions between 'Cody and Duncan.' Overview Cody usually has an extreme dislike of Duncan, but learns to put that aside in Total Drama Returns to the Island and eventually teams up with Duncan due to them being on the same team and the usefulness of each other. Their main alliance consisted of Cameron, Cody, Duncan, Sky, and Tyler. Their alliance with each other dominated the game, until Supreme Chef Auto where Cody starts to get everyone onto voting out Tyler, even by manipulating Duncan into voting for him. Cody's plan backfired when Duncan told everyone left in the game, about his plan and they all eliminated Cody the same episode. Due to what happened the previous season along with other previous seasons, Duncan and Cody seem to have a conflict with each other in Total Drama Wild West. Both are once again placed on the same team, as they were chosen by Sky, and both reach the merge. This is when Scott tries to get both Cody and Duncan into an alliance with each other. Duncan agrees to this, but Cody doesn't due to not liking Duncan or trusting him. Cody and Duncan usually break out into fighting, where Scott always breaks them apart. But, they soon learn to put their differences aside, and join the Final 5 alliance. They don't have much interaction in Total Drama Toxic Brawl due to Cody's early elimination, although Duncan is one of the votes for him to vote him off. They don't have much interaction in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 due to being on different teams. Total Drama Returns to the Island Volleybrawl Duncan is encouraged by Cody when it is his turn to play Rock Paper Scissors, and Cody cheers for him when he wins. The same is to be said for when Cody plays in his part of the challenge and wins. Them and their entire team high-five each other when they win. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Duncan goes first in the challenge, and is comforted by Cody when he loses. Later, Duncan briefly has to go to juvy again, and Cody says farewell to him, but doesn't show any sign of missing him. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Both seem concerned for the others well-being but cheer alongside each other when their team wins. Duncan informs Cody who the other teams killer is, and when Cody kills them, the Killer Beavers win the challenge. Later on, Duncan tries to get Cody to stop eating so much candy, as he'll get extremely hyper, but Cody ignores him due to being so fixated on the candy. Puzzle Riot Cody does well, but Duncan again does not and is up for elimination. He is able to stay alive another week and The Killer Beavers Alliance stays alive for a bit longer. Korean Teaching or Learning Cody forms a more major alliance with Noah and Tyler. This causes him to be the primary target of The Killer Beavers Alliance when they reach the final five. Supreme Chef Auto Cody starts to talk to Duncan about their game plan and the alliance. Cody tells Duncan that he wants to blindside Tyler, and take him out for being a huge threat in the game. Duncan agrees, and says that Tyler is a fan favorite, and would obviously win if he made the finale. After this happens, Duncan reveals the plans to Tyler and the rest of the contestants. They all work together to vote off Cody. During the challenge, Cody ends up winning a bunch of points for himself, usually rubbing it into Duncan and Tyler's faces. This ends the short-lived friendship between the two. Cody becomes obsessed with Sky, which creeps out Duncan and his friends. Cody eventually wins the challenge, but he gives his immunity to Sky. This leads to the other contestants deciding on voting out Cody, including Duncan. Duncan ends up voting off Cody with everyone, and sending him home in the end of the episode. Final Four Face Off! Cody cheers for Duncan and Sky to make the final 2, but mostly Sky. His obsession with Sky continually grows until finally Duncan tells him to shut up. From then on he quietly watches the episode. When Duncan is eliminated, Cody says that he was rooting for him, confusing Duncan. Totally Dramatic Finale! Both Duncan and Cody voted for Sky because of they're both good friends with her, and Cody recently developed an obsession with her. They are both overjoyed when she announces that she will share the million with the eliminated contestants. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction When Sky chooses both Cody and Duncan to be on her team the Venomous Vipers, Cody is mad that he is on the same team as Duncan. But they soon learn to put their differences aside, and once again make another alliance with Sky and Tyler. During the challenge, both Cody and Duncan argue about what items to take along with their team for the challenge. But in the end, their team lose the challenge, and both are pretty mad at each other. Dancing With Cowboys After finding out Tyler voted him off, Duncan complains to Cody, Noah and Tyler. After Duncan and Noah leave the cabin, Cody wishes luck to Tyler, saying that Duncan can be a pain. After their team win the challenge, both Cody and Duncan high-five each other. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Tyler asks Cody and Dakota where Duncan and Sky are. Cody replies saying that Duncan is probably making out with Sky. Tyler says that he thinks Duncan and Sky are trying to eliminate him, to which Cody tells Tyler that they probably aren't due to Duncan being pretty dumb. Red Dead Mergiton When Chris announces the merge, both Cody and Duncan are extremely happy that they made it this far, causing them to high five. During the challenge, when Cody is hit by Lindsay, Duncan starts to laugh uncontrollably, calling him a weakling. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Scott enjoys living with the other guys, and gives Cody a wedgie, causing both Duncan and Scott to laugh at his pain. Scott realizes however that the guys are very outnumbered by the girls and they should form a guys alliance. Duncan agrees wholeheartedly but Cody is unsure. Cody states in the confessional, that he doesn't trust Duncan at all due to the events of the previous season. Yodelayhee...Who? Scott gives Cody a wedgie, and Duncan starts to laugh again at him. Cody then lashes out at Duncan and Scott, saying to Scott that he thought that he was nice now that he was guilty. When an argument spews between Cody and Duncan, Scott tries to break them up, noting that the guys are still outnumbered. Cody refuses to work alongside Duncan, with Duncan feeling the same, but Scott assures them that they need safety in numbers. Cody agrees on the grounds that he isn't in an alliance with them in the Final 5. Duncan and Scott agree with a glare at Cody The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders Scott witnesses Cody and Duncan arguing with each other once again. Scott attempts to remind them that they still need safety in numbers but Cody argues back to Duncan and Scott, that he thought they would disband when they reached the Final 5. When Katie eavesdrops on the three guys, and Scott and Duncan want her to leave them alone, thinking about talking in private. Cody is the only guy who seems to not mind Katie coming into their side of the camp grounds. When Katie angrily leaves, both Duncan and Scott questions how Cody was treating her, with him and Duncan warning him that if he doesn't keep with them, than he's gone next. Frightened, Cody listens to what they ask. The Final Finalé After Scott wins the tiebreaker between him and Lindsay, Cody starts to root for Scott to win over Duncan merely because of his more major dislike of Duncan. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Cody is happy that he is on the same team as Duncan again, most likely more so that he could possibly form another alliance with him to further himself in the game. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens At the elimination ceremony, Duncan votes off Cody along with the rest of his team, due to Cody being useless and weak in the challenge. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty When Cody is called out to be on the Brains team, Duncan asks why Cody is a brain. Sky questions why Duncan is a brawn, since Cody knocked him out in Total Drama World Tour. Cody remembers and admits Duncan is stronger than him, even though he knocked him out. After, Heather tells Cody to not feel so down, saying that Duncan's torso is the size of a miniature table, and Cody thanks Heather for telling him that. The Returning Record Holders After Duncan is deemed eliminated, Cody tells him to not cheat on cute girls, referring to Sky. After Sky thanks him for his compliment, Cody says he hates Duncan, calling him a jerk. The Rake-age In the confessional, Cody notes that he cannot believe who was eliminated, meaning Duncan. He also says that the day is not bad, since Duncan is gone. Trivia * In their last three seasons competing together, they have been on the same team in Total Drama Returns to the Island, Total Drama Wild West, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl *Both have placed fourth in at least season; Cody in Total Drama Wild West, and Duncan in Total Drama Returns to the Island. **Coincidentally, both times they were eliminated irregularly; Duncan quit in his season, while Cody was eliminated, by a previous eliminated contestant. *They, along with Scott, are the first Guys Alliance formed in the Role-play. **They are only alliance formed despite the two having a conflict. *Both had a major conflict with Tyler, that was soon resolved. **Coincidentally, both happened in Total Drama Wild West. *Both have or have had an attraction towards Gwen and Sky. *Apart from Total Drama World Tour, Duncan has always made it further then Cody in every season they both have competed in. **Total Drama Returns to the Island: Cody placed 6th, while Duncan placed 4th. **Total Drama Wild West: Cody placed 4th, while Duncan placed 1st. **Total Drama Toxic Brawl: Cody placed 23rd, while Duncan placed 19th. *Coincidentally, both did better in their second season compared to their first, and did worse in their third season, then both their first and second season. **Cody: S1- 6th, S2- 4th, S4- 23rd. **Duncan: S1- 4th, S2- 1st, S4- 19th. *Coincidentally, Cody and Duncan have started to be eliminated two episodes apart, then the following season three episodes apart, and in Season 4, four episodes apart. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions